Drill Sergeant Mason
Drill Sergeant Mason '''is a drill sergeant character created and portrayed by Mason Chamberlain. He first appeared in the second season of the series 'Destroy The Castle Tower' and had his own series entitled 'Drill Sergeant Mason's Tower Destruction Unit". '''Role Drill Sergeant Mason has a very minor role in 'Destroy The Castle Tower'; appearing in small sketches after the episode "ends" (except for the final season, where they appeared first), which then evolved into its own spin-off series called "Drill Sergeant Mason's Tower Destruction Unit", where he becomes the main character. He has a fond love for innocent things such as croquet mallets (where he calls the handle a "bleemer" and the mallet head a "grenada", which has explosive properties once separated from the handle), go-karts and baseball bats, which he uses to destroy many things. He also uses what he calls a "very stealthy shotgun", Nerf guns and martial arts, using a technique called the "Praying Mantis". Drill Sergeant Mason is also very mysterious in nature; in episode 5 of the third season entitled "Operation: Heavy", he claims that a minigun he calls simply "The Gun" is from the year 20,117, which is later explained in the six-part "Mason Fails: Back in Time" movie, that Chamberlain co-wrote, starred in and directed. Weapons Drill Sergeant Mason Has Used Season 1 Episode 1: Frisbee, orange Nerf shotgun Episode 2: Croquet mallet (not yet with "bleemer" and "grenada") Episode 3: Orange Nerf shotgun (first called his "very stealthy shotgun") Episode 4: Sword Episode 5: Plastic red lightsaber, croquet mallet (First appearance of the character Lieutenant Andrew) Episode 6: Croquet mallet, plastic red lightsaber for Drill Sergeant Mason, plastic green and baseball bat for Lieutenant Andrew. Season 2 Episode 1: Staff Episode 2: Croquet mallet (First reference of "bleemer", uses "grenada" mallet head) Episode 3: Martial arts (karate chop and self-created technique called the "praying mantis") Episode 4: Kicking Episode 5: Soccer goal (uses it at first as a disguise, then destroys the cardboard brick structure) Episode 6: Go-kart (called the "Hot Rod 5000" by Drill Sergeant Mason) Episode 7: Red ball, large gun to fight off a later called "Snooper with a Snooper Reflay" Season 3 Episode 1: Nerf rifle Episode 2: Another sword (goes into combat with a Armored Swordsman) Episode 3: Nerf "suitcase" gun (kills a Shotgun Guard) Episode 4: Nerf pistol, which is later used in a pistol duel with a Pistolman (references Sergeant Mayonnaise, who is never seen in the series). Episode 5: "The Gun", which he uses against a Heavy, who despite his rank, has a weak weapon as Drill Sergeant Mason describes. First appearance of the character Cadet. It is never said what happened to Lieutenant Andrew. However, Lieutenant Andrew does appear later in the series. Drill Sergeant Mason also mentions The Battle of Cauliflower, which may just be rambling. Episode 6 (part 1): A grenade launcher which has the appearance of a rifle. Drill Sergeant Mason reveals that Cadet is trying to be a brigadier general and it is later revealed that what Drill Sergeant Mason believed to be Drill Sergeant William is actually Admiral William. He goes up against an Inefficiently Trained Pistolman, which he blows up with his grenade launcher, using a "grenada" (which may or may not be the mallet head). Episode 7 (part 2): Nerf rifle of some description, which is later used to become "Gunius Maximus", The Lord of All Firearms. Drill Sergeant Mason demotes and dismisses Cadet due to his video which is set in between episodes 6 and 7, which results in the dismissal and temporary last appearance of Cadet, who is replaced by Lieutenant Andrew. He goes up against Admiral William's right-hand man General Armondo, who he critically injures. Season 4 '''Episode 1: '''Bazooka, takes his "very stealthy shotgun".